Sacred Wolves
by Kichimairi
Summary: A little wolf in a forest. That's normal. Talking wolves? Sacred forests? Weird doesn't even BEGIN to describe it.


**Kumi: new story! Guess you should just sit back and enjoy!**

**Ki: we don't own Inazuma Eleven. Or Level-5. Or the anime, game, manga, and whatnots. **

**Hiroto: then what **_**do**_** you own?**

**Kumi: (scratches chin) hmm…**

**Aphrodi: yeah?**

**Kumi: (sparkles surround her) lollipop! (holds up lollipop)**

**Everyone: (anime fall)**

Fubuki woke up in his bed, yawned, and stretched his arms out wide. He ran his hands through his messy silver hair, taking in the bright day. He normally got up earlier than the rest of Inazuma Japan. It was usually for early morning training, or just to escape the never-ending rounds of screaming from the managers that he would've had to endure. Wouldn't want to end up like Endou or Tobitaka.

He hastily put on his clothes and went outside to get ready for his jog. It was clear sunny out, and Fubuki inhaled a breath of fresh air. He began to run along the outside of the soccer field. Moments later, he heard a sharp yowl. He stopped, looking at the woods.

'Must've been my imagination.' He thought to himself as the silence continued. He heard the yelp again. 'That's it!' he thought. 'I'm going to go check things out!'

He entered the forest and walked towards the sounds. He stopped, only to find a wolf. It was small for an average wolf, and its foot was entangled in a vine, and it was struggling to get out.

Fubuki bent down. "Oh, you poor thing! Here, let me help you." He reached to touch the vine, and the wolf snapped at him and made a low growling sound at the back of his throat. Fubuki immediately receded back, afraid it would snap back at him. 'I'm not good at this type of thing…'

He slowly extended his hand for the wolf to sniff. The wolf took a tentative sniff, and the fighting fire in his eyes died, recognizing a friend. He whined, remembering his current predicament.

Fubuki carefully picked at the vine until a piece finally snapped, allowing him to pull the vine away. The wolf licked his face, showing gratitude, but he whined again. "What's wrong?" Fubuki asked. The wolf placed his paw on his lap, showing Fubuki a sprained foot. He immediately understood and picked him up.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Why don't we take you back for some food, and to fix up your injury? By the way, I'm Fubuki Shirou." The wolf licked his hand again, like he seemed to understand what he was saying. 'I must be crazy, talking to wolves.' Fubuki thought, shaking his silver locks. 'Oh well, he's cute anyways!'

.x.

Fubuki arrived back at Japan's lodge just in time for breakfast. Most of the players were still rubbing sleep out of their eyes. A scream was all they needed to get them awake, and a scream is what they got. Apparently, one of the managers (probably Haruna) had seen Fubuki carrying a _wolf _into the lodge, and was extremely surprised. Aki came running out of the kitchen to see what had happened, only to be greeted by a familiar face carrying a ball of furry fun.

"Fubuki… where… exactly… did you find him?" asked Kidou, who had come over upon hearing Haruna scream, being the overprotective brother he was.

"Why? Is there a problem with it? _You _guys would have done the same!" Fubuki shot at him, stomped to his room, and slammed the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" Kidou wondered aloud, watching him go up.

"The wolf probably reminds him of something…" Aki said in concern. "For now, all we can do is wait for him to decide what he'll do with it."

**-In Fubuki's Room-**

"So… do you have a name?" Fubuki asked him. The wolf ignored him. Suddenly, his ears perked up, and howled out the window.

"Please don't do that… I'll get in trouble…" Fubuki begged exasperated. The wolf continued to ignore him. He sighed. 'Might as well get to sleep…' Fubuki thought to himself. He laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, shutting off the world.

"Please, you have to help me!"

His eyes flew open and fell upon the little wolf, who was staring at him.

All he did was blink and stare at it.

**Kumi: so? How was the new story? Sucks, no? it was created after a weird dream I had about talking wolves that %^&&#$%**

**Ki: R&R, I guess…**


End file.
